DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art
|Translation= Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art |Gallery= DMBD-02 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmbd02 |Release= August 11th, 2017 |Civilization= Light / Water / Darkness / Fire / Nature |Race= Giant / Shinobi / Earth Eater |Next= DMBD-03 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Come Together!! Blazing J.O.E-kers |Previous= DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem }} Chronicle Legacy Deck: Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art is the 2nd DMBD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Chronicle Legacy Deck series of Theme Decks. This deck is based on the Giant race and the Ninja Strike keyword. Unlike the past Masters Chronicle Decks, cards in the Chronicle Legacy Deck series of Theme Decks are printed in the New Frame. DMBD-01 and DMBD-02 both include a cloth playmat featuring an illustration of the flagship creature of the deck. Dmbd-02 playmat.jpg Like previous Chronicle decks, this deck doesn't feature the Block icon for the block they were released. New Cards: *Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja *Seikaizer, Dolge *Sarutobi Giant, Dolge *Analith, Cyber Armor *Saizoumist, Dolge Theme *The overall theme is nostalgic to the Sengoku Saga, as it features Shinobi strategies in the Light Water Nature civilizations and utilizes Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle, an important meta card of that time. Due to Dolgeza's synergy with Kirino Giant granting mass draw, Ninja Strikes were found to be suitable. Typically, there shouldn't be any relation between the Earth Eaters/Giants and the Shinobi races, but the background story of this deck mentions a new faction of the Shinobi known as the "Dolge". Strategy This deck focuses on the "Shinobi Dolgeza" decktype which involves replenishing the hand with Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle and defending oneself with Shinobis. Analith, Cyber Armor can be summoned in turn 2 and give the player 3 mana, then Kirino Giant can be used to further reduce Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle's cost and Dolgeza replenishes the player's hand. Once the player has 4 Giants, Multiple copies of Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja can be sent out to finish the opponent and recover lost Shinobis. When the player fails to one-shot the opponent, the Shinobis in the hand will stop all opposing attacks. Despite this, this deck does not have any trigger resistances by itself, so Rafululu, Sound Faerie can be used as a stopper for Spell Triggers. Additionally, Magnum, Shortshot can become a killer threat against this deck, so spell defense is recommended. Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ can allow the player to send out Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade even if Shortshot itself is in the battle zone. Due to the double substitution effect, Shortshot cannot stop Baiken from appearing from a spell. Deathmatch Beetle is recommended to put a halt against meta rushes without any reliable removal and is also a Giant. Trap Giant is also recommended for further defense and Giant support. If the player can afford them and have space, Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon can be used to generate mana and search out creatures. Cloud Giant can be used to search out vital cards. Seeing the success of multiple Shinobi Dolgeza decks over the metagame, it's safe to say that this deck has successfully revived the decktype. Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this deck.) *1/16 Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja ☆ *2/16 Seikaizer, Dolge ☆ *3/16 Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *4/16 Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle *5/16 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *6/16 Orochi of the Hidden Blade *7/16 Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *8/16 Sarutobi Giant, Dolge ☆ *9/16 Analith, Cyber Armor ☆ *10/16 Saizoumist, Dolge ☆ *11/16 Zerokage, Lightfang Lord *12/16 Intense Vacuuming Twist *13/16 Treasure Map *14/16 Kirino Giant *15/16 Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *16/16 Jasmine, Mist Faerie Contents sorted by Civilizations Light Civilization: 4 *3x (11/16) Zerokage, Lightfang Lord *1x (13/16) Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Water Civilization: 4 *1x (3/16) Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *1x (6/16) Orochi of the Hidden Blade *2x (12/16) Intense Vacuuming Twist Darkness Civilization: 1 *1x (5/16) Hanzou, Menacing Phantom Nature Civilization: 12 *4x (14/16) Kirino Giant *4x (15/16) Treasure Map *4x (16/16) Jasmine, Mist Faerie Water and Fire: 1 *1x (7/16) Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator Water and Nature: 15 *2x (1/16) Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja *2x (2/16) Seikaizer, Dolge *3x (4/16) Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle *4x (8/16) Sarutobi Giant, Dolge *4x (9/16) Analith, Cyber Armor Light, Water and Nature: 3 *3x (10/16) Saizoumist, Dolge Gallery Trivia * This deck has the fewest shield triggers of all decks since DMS-05 Best Challenger Starter Deck, having only two. However, this is offset by it being a Ninja Strike-themed deck, which does not need a lot of shield triggers. * The new cards printed in this deck are named after the , a legendary group of ninja that assisted the warlord Sanada Yukimura during the Warring States era of Japan. ** - Dolge'yukimura', Last Ninja (A Sanada Giant also previously exists.) ***The "Last Ninja" name could refer to the movie. ** - Sarutobi Giant, Dolge ** - 'Saizou'mist, Dolge ** - 'Seikai'zer, Dolge *The Ten Warriors in the flavor texts of this deck's card are likely referring to: **Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja **Seikaizer, Dolge **Saizoumist, Dolge **Sarutobi Giant, Dolge **Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade **Hanzou, Menacing Phantom **Orochi of the Hidden Blade **Falconer, Lightfang Ninja **Zerokage, Lightfang Lord Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Chronicle Legacy